


I’ll set aside today’s sadness

by flwwrbys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwwrbys/pseuds/flwwrbys
Summary: Donghyuck’s a little down, but Mark’s there for him, every step of the way.





	I’ll set aside today’s sadness

It had been three minutes since he had reached home, and he still hadn’t been tackled by Donghyuck yet. Mark sensed something was wrong, for his usually jumpy and excitable boyfriend was nowhere in sight- save his pair of Vans sloppily tossed to the corner near their shoe rack.

 

This was strange because not only was Donghyuck home, he wasn’t anywhere in sight, and their apartment wasn’t the biggest of places. Mark was also certain the opening of the door was loud enough to alert him of his arrival- unless he was sleeping, that was.

 

But Donghyuck wasn’t one to waste a perfectly good afternoon sleeping. Mark knew better than that. Something was definitely wrong.

 

He padded to their shared bedroom, realising that the door was closed, and locked, after trying the knob. Mark put his ear to the door, trying to hear for any signs of Donghyuck-

 

And there it was. Sniffles, growing into loud sobs. It broke Mark’s heart, the sound of the boy he loved so much sinking into the grasp of sadness. Donghyuck was always a happy pill, always a ball of sunshine so seeing (or rather, hearing) him like this made Mark feel desolate, and it also made him feel guilty. How awful of a boyfriend was he- that Donghyuck couldn’t even confide in him?

 

With his heart in his throat, he knocked on the door, first softly, then a bit louder in an attempt to catch his boyfriend’s attention.

 

Fumbling of the lock was heard, then the door eventually opened to reveal a very teary Donghyuck wrapped in sheets, looking like a bundle of sadness.

 

“Mark.” His voice broke a little.

 

“Oh, baby.”

 

Donghyuck collapsed into Mark’s open arms, grasping desperately at his grey sweater, starting to cry even louder.

 

“I-I won’t get it. I-I m-messed up t-today.”

 

Mark carried Donghyuck and placed him on their bed. Laying Donghyuck’s head on his lap as he gently combed through his hair, he gave him a little forehead kiss.

 

“Tell me all about it, baby.”

 

Mark learns that today had been Donghyuck’s interview for presidency of the choir club, and that he had stumbled across his words and stoned in front of the teachers, and he had ended his interview early whilst the previous candidates all had interviews at least twice as long as he had.

 

He also learns (or rather, is told, for he had already been aware of the importance of his position to Donghyuck) that Donghyuck’s destroyed because he thought he had a chance of becoming someone important to his club, and how he genuinely loved choir and wanted to see it blossom into something greater under his leadership.

 

But he couldn’t anymore, seeing as he messed up his interview and clearly, clearly, the teachers favoured other students over him.

 

It breaks Mark’s heart even more, as if seeing his boyfriend break down in front of him wasn’t already enough. Donghyuck was passionate, unswervingly kind, and always made sure Mark was happy. So who was Mark if he didn’t return the favour?

 

He wraps his arms around Donghyuck and kisses his moles, one time for every mole, then finally, he kisses him on the lips, and tastes the salt of his tears and honey lip balm.

 

“Baby, don’t cry. We can still wish upon stars and pray for miracles. And even if you don’t get it, I’ll still be here. I’ll still love you all the same.”

 

Donghyuck kisses him back, hands lovingly stroking Mark’s nape.

 

“I love you, Mark. Thank you for everything.”

 

“You too, Hyuck. You bring sunshine into my life everyday. I love you.”

 

_Bonus_

 

3,2,1-

 

“Mark!”

 

Donghyuck flung his arms eagerly around Mark, who dropped his bag immediately on the floor (or rather, placed it gently on the floor because it contained both their lunches) to return the hug in full fervour.

 

“Mark I love you so much, you’re truly my lucky star.”

 

“Why so sappy?”

 

Mark grinned so hard it hurt. Seeing his boyfriend this happy made him more happy than anything else on planet Earth.

 

“I got it. It’s a miracle. I got the position.”

 

Mark tightened his embrace, practically jumping up and down in joy as Donghyuck cried again- this time in pure happiness and relief.

 

“It’s all you, it wasn’t a miracle. It was your hard work and dedication. Seeing you work hard towards your goals is more inspiring than you’d ever know. You’re my special little ball of sunshine. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mark. You’re my pillar of strength, and everyday you make me aspire to be that sunshine- all for you!”

 

Donghyuck squealed and hugged Mark again. Mark swept him off his feet and pecked his nose.

 

“Every day’s special with you around, Hyuck.”

 

“Why so sappy!”

 

“Shut up, Hyuck,” he whined.

 

And Mark connected their lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED SOME FUCKIN COMFORT IN MY LIFE I JUST FLUNKED AN INTERVIEW FOR A POSITION I REALLY WANTED SO FUCK THIS IS MY EMOTIONAL RELEASE
> 
> title from green flash aka one of akb48’s best songs i hella love akb48
> 
> ps i think akb48’s songs really hold a lot of meaning to them :> we stan deep queens 
> 
> hmu on twitter [@flwwrhyucks](https://twitter.com/flwwrhyucks)


End file.
